


The Wolf Told the Rabbit

by ShyChangling



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gaslighting, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Look guys this is, No happy ending here, Nonbinary Character, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal, Vampires, Venting trauma, a personal piece, cause frankly I'm still traumatized, might be a, thoughts of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: The wolf with bloody teeth spoke with words too soft. "I will not harm you," he says. The rabbit would of believed him. But the blood on the wolf's teeth is his own.





	The Wolf Told the Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> Look when I was young. There was a man next door, a friend of the family. I shouldn't have to tell you my life story to say "Hey I wrote this to cope with my past and my therapist told me posting it will be therapeutic."
> 
> This is a side probably won't be canon to an rp/fic I've yet to post and I was having an awful time and needed to vent some things.  
> So that birthed this monster.
> 
> I cried writing this. But I felt better getting it out. and while this is FAR from how it happened, it still helped to create and look over.
> 
> and if you need someone to spell it out that "Hey what happened in the fic is wrong" in the story with all those warning tags you're kind of hopeless. this is a fucked up trauma vent I don't know what more to tell you.

Palomo flicks his make shift knife. Testing that the blade would hold in place. He swings it and stabs to the air. There was alot on his mind since returning to the camps and manor. Locus had searched for him. Which is more then he can say anyone else had ever done. Felix had welcomed him back with wide arms. He'd never had someone so eager to see him.

Part of him still pushed away those thoughts. Reminding himself he was a prisoner to them. They had locked him in his room after all. But wasn't that the warning they had given him for running? To be put away and kept safe?

He scrunches up his face and looks at the door. Could he try the handle again. Perhaps not. Wasn't certain if his knife was strong enough to pry open the handle. He flops back onto his bed and grips tight to his knife.

He lifts an arm up, tempts his knife to it. Palomo sighs out and lets both arms drop again. How long was he going to be stuck for? Just the night and then Locus will leave the door unlocked? He knows how stupid that is. If they want to pretend he's not their prisoner they'd have to do better then this. 

He rubs at his neck and sits up suddenly as he hears the door jingle. Like keys were being used on it. Palomo gets to his feet, keeping hold to his knife.

Locus enters the room after unlocking the door. "I figured you'd still be awake, Charlie go to sleep."

Palomo crinkles his nose. "Were you coming in to check on me? You don't need to do that."

"You were lost in the woods for a week," Locus enters further into the room, shutting the door behind him. "I wanted to be sure you weren't distressed."

"I'm plenty distressed, I'm locked in a room," Palomo crosses his arms.

Locus sighs. He had hoped things would be easier with Palomo after this incident. He seemed so eager after the storm to be back. Perhaps that was merely his own impatients making him think there'd be a smoother path ahead. "You ran away, you're lucky you don't have the chains back on for this."

"I'm surprised you didn't put them on me," Palomo looks down. "You're not here to do that right?" He peeks up nervously.

"No, I'd done as soon as we had gotten here. Why did you run, Palomo," try a softer route. It was working before he ran. Show him interest and affection. Something for him to latch onto.

"Wouldn't you of run? Taken away to a strange new place with people who have kidnapped you twice," Palomo glares.

"Once. It was all one instance."

"You're not helping your case! My point is I'm a prisoner!"

Locus shifts his balance. Correcting was not the best way to go about that. "You're tired, you were caught in a storm. You should sleep." His voice has a hum to it. Be subtle and let him fall into himself. There's no where to run in here. 

"You didn't answer me," Palomo feels the room shift. Like something had filled it. He feels suddenly drowsy. He's reminded of the night when his nightmares created demons in his sleep to eat him.

Locus moves closer. "I repeat. You should sleep, we will continue that discussion in the morning," no they will not. Locus will carefully draft that thought away. Put his eager feelings to be back with him at the front of his memory. Make him happy to be here.

Palomo feels something ring in his ears. "You're doing something," he grips his knife and points it forward. "Stop!" Something clicks, like a memory. You've been in this situation before haven't you, Charlie. 

He stops at the blade. Locus is not afraid at what Palomo can do. He has no training yet. He's no more dangerous then a scared child. He grabs his arm, "you need to relax. I am not here to hurt you." His voice grows soft. His eyes glow lightly.

Palomo smacks out with his free arm. "Bullshit! Nothing you've done has ever been for my benefit! I am not your plaything!" he feels tired but still he tries freeing his arm. 

"Charles." Locus speaks firmer now. Soft persuasion was not working. He lifts him up by his arm. "You are being difficult." 

Palomo's breath catches. He pulls on his arm. "Let me go!" he wants to cry.

Seems there needed to be a more direct way of calming him down. Locus bites deep into Palomo's shoulder. Another thing to remove once he digs deep into the mind.

Palomo yells out. He kicks his legs out but he feels his body lose its fight.

Locus keeps his teeth dug in and lowers Palomo back to his feet. He twists Palomo's arm forcing him to drop his knife and grips the back of his head. 

He's certain now he's been in this situation before. Palomo makes a fist with his free arm and punches as best he could. "That hurts!" But Locus ignores him. So Palomo grips at his hair and pulls at it.

That gets his attention. Locus pulls back, blood dripping off his lips and glares down with a golden gleam in his eyes.

Palomo glares, trying to hide his fear. Locus sees past it with ease. "You're frightened," Locus feels amused oddly. Normally its Felix who does things like these. He sees abit of merit to why Felix likes the power of the situation.

Palomo shoves himself away, stumbling back and falling to the floor. The bed missed by an inch. "Leave me alone! You think I'm going to trust you after this!" Palomo hisses out.

"I thought you had pieced it together, Charles." Yes, Locus feels good in this situation. He reaches down and pulls Palomo to his feet before shoving him onto the bed. "I've done this before and you remembered nothing. Did you think I can't do it again?"

Palomo tries to speak again but he fumbles over his words. Watching Locus move to the bed, leaning over. Locus shoves him down. Feels Palomo shiver in fear. 

"You won't remember this either, do not worry."  
-  
"I hate you! Die!" Palomo digs his fingers into the arm holding him down. "DIE!" He starts to cry. 

Locus leans down silencing him before he can shout a third time. He holds their lips together and pulls back only because Palomo had bitten him. "You're still much too rowdy, calm down." His eyes gleam gold again. He almost smiles watching Palomo look away. As if that will do anything to stop the trance.

"Fuck you," Palomo trembles. He curls and tries biting into Locus' arm. Only to be slapped down.

"Calm down," his voice returns to that eerie hum. He rubs Palomo's cheek as if that makes up for things. For any of it. 

"Get your hands off me!" Palomo tries to turn his head to bite at the hand but it gains force to itself and holds him down. Panic wells up more in his gut.

Locus moves the hand from his chest and holds him down by the shoulder. "If you can not calm on your own," he doesn't say much more then that before biting back down into the crook of his neck and shoulder.

Palomo wails out. Kicking his legs. Locus though is out of their way, much to Palomo's dismay. He cries hard and soon drops.

Locus drew out drinking him. Letting the dulling take over, part of him simply wanting to drain him. He could not let that part take over though. He'd not have the to-be Thrall if he did as such.

Palomo takes what little of his energy and grabs at Locus' hair again. Pulling. "No."

Locus moves onto the bed. Pulling away and looks down at the mess. No one will know. No one will hear. Its not like Felix will disprove. Its not like Palomo will remember.

It was impressive how ever how much fight Palomo puts up. Its admirable. Useful. Something he can mold. He kisses him and slides a hand under Palomo's shirt.

Palomo whines turning away. "I don't want this. I want to sleep now. That's what you wanted right. For me to sleep." Palomo's voice is drained and shaky. He pushes on Locus' shoulders but he still doesn't budge. "Please, I'm listening now!"

"Charlie, you should of listened to me right away." That hand slinks up slowly, feeling that old worn bra.

Palomo keeps himself looking away and cries. "I'm sorry! I'll be better! I'll listen! I won't run anymore!"

"You won't remember this, that's all I've promised."

"Are you going to-?"

"Shh, don't say it. You know what I'm doing," Locus kisses his neck dragging his teeth over his jugular. "You'll be happier in the morning. Look forward to that if you need something to focus on."

Palomo shuts his eyes. Maybe this is just a horrible dream. Maybe he's back home, and he'll wake up to Tucker and Wash scolding him for sleeping in. But his thoughts are drifted back to the current moment as Locus bites again. He whimpers, trying to ignore that hand now resting on his breast. "Locus!"

Locus licks his neck. "The answer is no." He kneeds him lifts up his shirt and sits up resting himself in a sitting position between Palomo's legs.

Palomo tears up and feels a hand wipe away his tears. "I hate you."

"You hate me now, but who came back for you? Who searched for you?"

"You wouldn't be doing this if you cared about me at all! You're a liar!" Palomo tries to pull his shirt back down.

Locus looks down at him. Contemplating that statement. He decides to disregard its meaning and grabs both Palomo's wrists in one hand. "I'll be quick."

Palomo struggles a moment, body warm with terror. He looks away sobbing. "I feel like I'm dying."

Locus pauses pulling the shirt up high and feels over the bare skin. "You aren't dying. I promise," Locus assures him.

"I want to die then. Be a proper vampire and kill me!"

Locus takes his hand from keeping him pinned and hovers his fangs to his jugular. He smirks as he feels Palomo take a tired arm and hit at him. "You don't want to die, Charlie. You're meant for better things." He still bites into his neck and Palomo doesn't make a sound.

All he is, is numb. Full of nothing. "I'm a toy to you and Felix aren't I?"

"You won't remember the answer anyway. Don't ask it," Locus strips down Palomo pants. He sits up and undoes his own.

Palomo doesn't look over. He shuts his eyes. He's numb but he still feels enough to know. He feels the pressure of Locus' hand on his inner thigh. He tears up. Not that he ever stopped crying. Its nothing big yet, that's the only blessing to the moment. A second finger inside now. "Locus.."

"I promise to be quick. I am not one to draw out punishment."

Palomo calls him a liar again. This whole scenario was drawn out. A power play. Something for Locus' amusement. He wonders if this has happened before. He wished his first wasn't like this. He fells his lower half lifted. He cries harder. He wishes for Locus to die again.

Locus brushes his fingers into Palomo's hair. "Shh, you'll be fine. This will be a bad dream. Forgotten," he pushes in. He watches Palomo groan in terror. "You're just fine."

Palomo feels emptier then he's ever felt. He's wrapped into arms. And though this is an intimacy he's wanted from someone for years, he sick to his stomach from it. He shakes in Locus' arms. The movements making him worse and ill. "Kill me," he begs.

Locus lets himself go. He kisses the top of Palomo's head. There's no response. "Charlie?" but Palomo is glazed over the eyes. He removes himself and realizes an issue. Palomo is gone deep to his thoughts to escape. Messy and distressed. Locus picks him up and heads to the bathing room. 

It would not take much to clean him given Palomo had stopped fighting him.

Locus brings him back to the room. Taking the clothes off the floor and cleaning them too. He hurries back to dig into Palomo's mind. Before this moment gets sorted as a memory. He is certain this will be nothing more then a dream. He makes sure Palomo's frontal thoughts are happiness of being found. 

Hopefully by the morning his toy will be more agreeable. And the next time this happens there will be less fight.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far. Hey maybe you understand alittle bit of what I've gone through as a child. What I still fear will happen again. Why I write the way I do and put so much emphasis on flowery language and why I always cry when I write.
> 
> There's alot I'm still processing and truth I doubt I'll ever truly be over what happened. It shaped so much of my life all I can do is turn to fiction to at least.. vent.


End file.
